


Shelf Life

by allofthefandoms



Series: Retirement Verse [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Mission, Q worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, James lay back in bed, kissing Q gently. “I can’t quite imagine being retired. People don’t...retire from being a double-oh.” He didn’t finish the thought. Q knew as well as he that there was almost a 99% death rate for the double-ohs. You got the job done or you died trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelf Life

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing with Rose again! There's going to be at least one more fic in this verse, maybe more.

For a long time, Q had clung to the idea that his job meant he couldn’t commit, couldn’t get married or even fall in love. But then James flipped all of that on its head, and Q wasn’t quite sure what to do. He had bought a ring almost a year ago, but it stayed buried in the bottom of his wardrobe as he figured out what he wanted to do.

But today, with James away on a mission, he felt like he was running out of time.

~ ~ ~

It was another long haul mission, with James stationed far away and isolated. He rode his motorcycle into the nearby city and, laptop in tow, made his way to the internet cafe in the town center. He set up at a table, making sure the location scrambler Q had installed on his laptop was working properly. He quickly typed up an email.

To: Q  
Subj: Hey  
Busy?  
-J

To: James  
Subj: Re:Hey  
For you? Never.  
-Q

To: Q  
Subj: Re: Hey  
Good. I miss you.  
-J

To: James  
Subj: Re:Hey  
I’ll hop on skype then.  
-Q

~ ~ ~

The ring sat in Q’ lap as he powered up skype, nervous and fidgety. What if James laughed at him for proposing over skype, or worse, said no? Q would never forgive himself.

James grinned and powered up Skype, again checking the security of his connection. Secrecy was most important. He knew no one could beat Q’s tech, but better make sure it was running or he was in trouble. He logged in and put his headphones in. He was alone in the cafe, and no one spoke English (presumably) in this area.  
“Hey,” Q said, a sappy grin breaking out on his face the moment he saw James, despite all the roiling emotions inside him. 

James’s smile was just as bright. “Hey, yourself, love. How are you?” James knew he didn’t look the best, and Q was liable to panic at that, so he focused on as much lightness and energy as he could. The long detail was wearing him down, but he couldn’t let Q see.

But Q did see, despite the warm affection on James’s voice and expression.

“When will you be home?” Q’ voice is soft and and sad. James is too old for this, and everyone knows it, though his discipline, skill, and passion kept M’s suggestions of retirement just that.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was showing his age more than his attitude. “Week or two, at most. I’ve almost got everything I need to call this one a success, so I should be out of here soon.” He smiled. “I got you a present.”

“I...” Q looked down, suddenly more nervous than he had been even when he first asked James for something a little more serious than the casual intimacy all the 00’s shared.

A frown crossed James’s face. He knew Q’s moods, and how he could be so nervous over the littlest things. “What is it, love?” He asked, tone gentle. He didn’t want Q clamming up on him.

Q opened his mouth, but the words got stuck in his throat, and instead he just fiddled with the box in his lap.

“AuQtus.” James’s tone was still gentle, but with just enough edge to make Q listen. Maybe it was something terrible, or huge. Now the tendrils of anxiety began to snake through James’s chest. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Q said hastily. “I just...” Q looked away, feeling awkward and ashamed. “We’ll talk about it when you get home, ok?”

Q’s answer did nothing to assuage James’s anxiety. “Will you please tell me what’s making you so upset? I hate seeing you all fidgety when I can’t take care of you properly.”

“I told you,” Q said. “Nothing’s wrong. I just have something to ask you and now’s not the right time.”

James sighed. “I miss you.” He said quietly.

“I miss you too,” Q said, hanging his head. “I just want you back here so I can look after you.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Look after me? How do I need to be looked after?”

“I just want to put you in bed and force feed you until those stress lines are gone,” Q said, a blush beginning to form high on his cheekbones.

James smiled gently. “That might be an impossible task, love. They’re not just stress lines...I’m old, in case you hadn’t noticed,” he joked, his usual small smile on his lips.

“I know the ones you get from stress,” Q argued. “Your laugh lines get baggy and there’s this little furrow between your eyes...” Q looked away again, wringing his hands. “Maybe it’s time you take M up on his offer, James.Retire, get your own place and take it easy.”

James sighed. “It’s been rough, I won’t deny it. I can’t leave. And I’m working very hard to get home soon, okay? I promise. But I can’t retire. I can’t, not yet. I have work to do. I love it. You know I love it.” He smiled a little. “I love travel, anyway.”

“I know...” Q flopped back in his chair, the box rolling beside him and popping open without him noticing.

“This is just getting harder and harder for me.”

James noticed the box. “Q...what is that?”

Q snapped it shut and shoved the box under the pillows.

“A gift.”

“A gift? Now I’m excited.” James grinned a little. “Well, I’ll be home soon, okay?”

“Love you so much,” Q said. “And I’ll see you soon.”

It was a week later when James finally touched down in Heathrow and got off the plane, sunburned, tired and with a scar or two more. He hurried through customs, as quickly as his bad knee would let him, searching for Q’s face in the crowd.

“James!” Q paused before pulling him into a crushing hug. “God I missed you so much.” The ring was in his jacket pocket, and for once, he felt no nerves.

“You wanted to know what was in the box,” he said, eyes full of love 

James held him tightly, pressing his nose against Q’s collar and smelling the familiar Q-smell. “I missed you too, love. A lot.” He pulled back. “I do want to know.”

Q slid to one knee, offering the white gold ring set with deep shimmering deep blue opal.

“Marry me?”

James’s heart stuck in his throat, and he simply gaped at Q for a moment. “Oh...Q. Q, yes.” He grabbed Q’s wrists, and pulled him to his feet and kissed him. “Yes.”

“I’ve been trying to get the nerve up to ask you for months,” Q breathed, eyes glowing with joy and love. “No idea why I was so scared.”

James chuckled. "I don't know, either. You know I love you more than anything. Why would I ever say no?"

“Sorry,” Q said, bashfully burying his face in James’s shirt. “Now let’s go home so I can welcome you properly.”

James pressed a kiss to Q's hair. "Sounds lovely, though I am quite tired. It might be more of a calm welcome."

“All I meant was a homemade meal and cuddling,” Q said fondly. “The other stuff can wait.”

James nodded. "Perfection. I can't imagine anything better." he shouldered his backpack and grinned. "They dined me on a really slim diet there."

“I can tell,” Q said softly, running his fingers across the prominent bones in James’s hands. “But there is a pot of veggie curry at home the size of your torso, so I’ll be fattening you right up.”

James grinned. "Fattening me up? I need to stay in good shape, Q." But he appreciated Q's concern. "I'm so grateful." 

“Come on then.” The drive home was quiet and pleasant, the two of them just curled around each other. Q still couldn’t quite believe James had said yes, and kept looking over to see the ring resting on his finger.

James examined the ring. It was gorgeous, and he loved it, but he knew that in the field it would be a liability. As much as it hurt, he knew that he would have to leave it home as often as he wore it. "Q, you're so lovely." 

Q blushed as he helped James out of the car, shaking his head.

“You deserve it.” The apartment smelled like curry and warmth, and Q got two heaping plates of food and sat James down.

It was such a relief to sit at his own table, in his own apartment with his fiancé. James couldn't stop smiling. "I love you."

“Love you too,” Q said softly. “So much.”

James stifled a yawn. "I think I have some jet lag to sleep off, though. Come to bed with me?"

“Of course,” Q said with a smile, clearing the plates so he could wash them in the morning.

James took Q's hand and brought him to the bedroom. "god, I've missed real beds."

“I’ve missed having you in ours.” 

Curling around Q, James yawned and pressed soft kisses to his hair. He slept deeply through the night, exhaustion pulling him into deep, dreamless slumber. 

It took longer for Q to fall asleep, but he was content to just watch James breath, the ring on his finger glinting in the faint light.

James woke early the next morning, his body protesting with aches and stiffness. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Maybe Q was right. Maybe he should retire. 

Q rolled over sleepily, woken by James moving around.

“Cuddles?” he asked, voice hazy with sleep.

"In a mo'," James replied, stiffly rolling his shoulders. God, he felt old. 

“Hey,” Q said, shifting so he could rub at the knots in James’s neck and back. “Anything I can do to help?”

"Unless you can reverse time, no." he sighed. "I'm not as young as I like to pretend."

“I meant it when I said you should seriously consider retiring,” Q said softly, wrapping himself around James’s back. “I am terrified that one day I’ll lose you because your body couldn’t hold up.”

James nodded. "I'll consider it. I just love this job. I couldn't do anything else."

“I know,” Q said softly. “I know.”

Sighing, James lay back in bed, kissing Q gently. “I can’t quite imagine being retired. People don’t...retire from being a double-oh.” He didn’t finish the thought. Q knew as well as he that there was almost a 99% death rate for the double-ohs. You got the job done or you died trying. That was how it was. It almost felt wrong to retire. Why should he get off easy? 

“Break the rules, then,” Q said, not wanting to think about James dying, James leaving him.

James nodded. Q was why he should get off easy. He needed to be there for Q. He needed to be with Q. “Maybe I shall. I’ll see how my next eval goes. We’ll just see, alright?”

Q could only cuddle close, draping himself over James’s warm body.

“Come back to bed, love.”

James sighed, and hugged Q to his chest. “Love you, dearest.”

“Love you too, so much.”


End file.
